The Mystic Bladers
by Nakoruru-1
Summary: [COMPLETE] The Bladebreakers are about to face some of the most powerful bladers they've ever seen. But who are these mysterious bladers, and why are they after bitbeasts? Chapter 10 is now up!!! [COMPLETED]
1. Prelude

The Mystic Bladers  
  
Tyson~ What's this about?  
  
Nakoruru~ I thought I sent you boys a message saying I'm going to try my hands with a Beyblade story.  
  
Ray~ We thought you were just kidding with it. You're actually going through with it.  
  
Nakoruru~ Well I am. Now be quiet while I get this started. Someone give the disclaimer. *everyone is silent* Well.  
  
Max~ I'll do it. Nakoruru does not own any of us; we belong to Takara, Hasbro, and Takao Aoki.  
  
Tyson~ You make us sound like prostitutes.  
  
Nakoruru~ Will you just shut up so I can get this started?!  
  
The night sky seemed calm as Lee, of the White Tigers team, looked up at the sky in thought. He had been doing this lately; something in the air didn't feel quite right. Something ominous was going to happen soon.  
  
"Lee," came a worried voice from behind him. Lee turned around to look at the young woman with long pink hair and golden eyes.  
  
"What is it, Mariah?" His voice did not betray anything that he felt.  
  
Mariah opened her mouth, but shut it again. Something was bothering him, but how was she going to get it out of him. Lowering her eyes, she tried again. "Is something bothering you, Lee? You've been so moody as of late. The others are worried about you too."  
  
Lee contemplated on telling Mariah, but it still would not diminish the ominous feeling that he felt inside. Turning back to the night sky, he shook his head. "No. Everything's all right. I'm going for a walk."  
  
Getting up from where he sat on the steps, Lee headed for the old place he and Ray use to train at. Once there, Lee brought out his blade and shooter. Setting it up, he launched his blade into the hollowed out tree stump. Coming here usually helped him to clear his mind, but tonight he just couldn't. What was this feeling that had overcome him.  
  
"Dammit! Why can't I shake this feeling?"  
  
"Because something is about to happen."  
  
"What?!" Lee was startled when someone answered his rhetorical question. Looking up from his blade, he found a pair of violet eyes on him, watching from where they sat on a rock. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"My, my, my. Is that anyway to speak to a lady?" A smile curled to the figure's lips as she hopped off the rock into the moonlight. Lee could clearly see that the figure was a girl. "Hello, Lee of the White Tigers."  
  
The girl that stood only feet away from him had long maroon colored hair down to her thighs, done in one tight plait. She wore blue jean cutoffs with a matching blue tank top. On her arms she wore black wristbands. "What do you want?" Lee growled at her. The girl ignored his hostile attitude and walked to the dish, looking down at his blade.  
  
"Your blade is certainly impressive. Mind I test it out?"  
  
"What?" Lee watched the girl bring out a black, red, and gold beyblade and a shooter. A smirk tugged at Lee's mouth. "So you want a battle. I warn you, you might not want to challenge me. You may have caught me off guard with your sudden appearance, but I'm not going to be caught off guard in a battle."  
  
"Whatever." The girl set up her blade, aiming at the dish. "I didn't say I wanted a battle. You're too weak for a good challenge. I just want to test your Ghaleon." Pulling her ripcord, she made a perfect launch into the dish. "Give me everything you have."  
  
"You cocky-" Lee growled, being quite insulted by her attitude. "Ghaleon, give her everything you got. Don't let up until her blade's completely trashed!"  
  
Lee's blade glowed, as Ghaleon rose from his blade with a roar. The girl didn't flinch as Ghaleon smashed into her blade. She continued to watch with a strange smile on her face. Lee didn't seem to notice as he continued to order Ghaleon to attack. If he had, he would have known that he had made a giant mistake. A minute went by with Ghaleon attacking the girl's blade, but the attack didn't seem to be getting through.  
  
"Is that all you have?" The girl finally said with boredom. "You are not worthy of the power that you control."  
  
"What did you say?" Lee looked at her with furious eyes. She just continued to watch her blade absorb all of Ghaleon's attacks. "You fool, haven't you noticed that all your pathetic attacks aren't getting through. My blade and my bitbeast are absorbing everything, and now you're toast. I've played with you enough. Windaria! It's time!"  
  
"What?" The wind picked up as the girl's blade glowed. Lee shielded his eyes from both the wind and the immense light from his opponent's blade. "What's happening?"  
  
"Now, you will see the true power that I control!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Mariah and the others ran to where they had caught sight of a large light source in the woods. "Lee! Lee, where are you? Lee, answer us!" Mariah had a bad feeling that something had happened to Lee. "Lee! Answer us!"  
  
"Look, up ahead!" said Kevin. Mariah looked to where Kevin was pointed. In the dirt up ahead was a figure. They laid unmoving, a blade next to them.  
  
"Lee!" Mariah fell to her knees, reaching Lee's side. Rolling him onto his back, she began shaking him. "Lee! Lee, wake up! Lee!"  
  
Above the White Tigers team stood a figure in a tree, a malignant smile still on her face. In her hand was some kind of jar. "I guess I was too much for him. I hope the Bladebreakers are stronger than this and the other weaklings. I wonder how they are doing anyway. I guess I should be off to Japan soon." The girl turned from the sight below and disappeared into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nakoruru~ Yeah! My first chapter is done. I have to say that it was some good work despite this one came off the top of my head.  
  
Kai~ Everything that comes off the top of you head is half good.  
  
Nakoruru~ Shut up, Kai. You better watch it, you may be next.  
  
Kai *being sarcastic*~ I'm really scared.  
  
Nakoruru~ Whatever. Okay, please review and tell me what you guys think of my Beyblade story. Now that I think about it, I'm also taking opinions on bitbeasts types, names, and stuff. Tell me should I continue this story and stuff. Okay. Gotta go now. 


	2. Sonata

Chapter 2: Sonata  
Nakoruru (grin): I'm finally getting a chance to write chapter 2. I'd like to thank Gem, and ShadowCat for their reviews.  
  
Kai: Shouldn't you be apologizing to ShadowCat for that sexist comment at the end of the last chapter?  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, I really want to clear that one up. I didn't mean it like that at all. What I meant when I said guys was everyone that was reading. I never meant to imply that all my readers were guys. Sorry for the mix up, ShadowCat.  
  
Tyson: You again?  
  
Nakoruru (hitting Tyson): Shuddap! Okay.notes, notes, notes.oh yeah. This story is taking place a little bit.okay a lot of ways a head of the actual storyline. I just decided that the Bladebreakers would win the World Championships and be the world champs. So this story is like taking place a couple of months after. So that clears up time period for everyone.  
  
Ray: So this is the next chapter?  
  
Nakoruru (being sarcastic): No, I just decided to do this for my health. Of course it's the next chapter, baka. Now I want you guys to take your places. And I do not own any of the Beyblade characters that appear in my story. Thank you.  
  
The day was typically like every other one now that the Bladebreakers had won the world championships, which was sometimes very peaceful. Tyson rolled over, throwing the cover over his head to escape the sunlight that pushed through the curtains. There was no reason he should get up so early now that the championships were over.  
  
"Tyson, are you still in bed?" Kenny pushed the door to Tyson's room open, only to find that the young man was exactly where Kenny inquired of him. Letting out a groan, Kenny walked into the room and threw open the curtains. "Will you get up? It's 11:00 already."  
  
"Chief, just another hour," Tyson mumbled into his pillow as he burrowed deeper into the covers.  
  
"Tyson, you can't sleep all day, get up." Kenny pulled at the blankets that Tyson held so tightly onto. "Tyson!!" After a minute of struggling, Kenny managed to yank the blankets from around Tyson. "Now get up, the others are waiting for us."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up, jeez." Tyson glowered at Kenny, who was walking out the room with the covers.  
  
It took a bit, but Tyson made his way outside, where the other Bladebreakers were. With a slight yawn, he stared at Kenny.  
  
"So, what was the point in waking me up? We won the championships after all, what else is there for us to do." Kenny ignored the comment, but that gave Kai room to add in his comments.  
  
"Just because we won the championships, that doesn't mean we get to rest. Hasn't anything sunk in yet? Now that we are the world champions, we still have to practice."  
  
"Why?" inquired Tyson stupidly. "Why do we still have to train? I mean we've proved we're the best, right?"  
  
"That's not it, Tyson," Ray remarked. "Now that we're world champions, we have to maintain our image. There will be plenty of people who will try to challenge us and make a name for themselves in the world. If we slack off now, then later, it will come back and bite us in the butts."  
  
"Exactly," Kai said.  
  
"Oh, come on. You guys are paranoid. There's no one who can beat us. We have nothing to worry about," grinned Tyson. "We should just relax and have a nice vacation on the beach somewhere."  
  
"Tyson, I wouldn't say that too loud. There are plenty of people who would like to prove you wrong about that," Max replied.  
  
"I'd like to find that someone too." The four boys sighed with exasperation at their teammate's thick headedness.  
  
"What are we going to do with you, Tyson?" sighed Kenny.  
  
"What? You guys are just paranoid. Come on, if there was someone who could beat us, wouldn't they have showed up by now? I say we just forget about this, and let me go back to sleep."  
  
"Tyson, I wasn't going to say anything, but there have been rumors floating around," Kenny said. Not only Tyson, but also Max, Kai, and Ray stared at Kenny.  
  
"Rumors? What rumors, Chief?" spoke Max.  
  
Kenny looked at the four bladers then sighed. "There have been some rumors going around that several bladers were approached for Beyblade battles. No matter how good the individual was they still lost to these other mysterious bladers."  
  
"So, why should we be concerned? That happens all the time. Some people take their losses to heart too much," Kai said, unimpressed with the information.  
  
"There's a lot more to it, than you think, Kai. Some of the bladers had bitbeasts. When they lost against these mysterious bladers they claim that they stole the sacred beasts right from their blades. A few people have been talking about it, but no one really knows if it's true. Maybe they've just been shook up and made the stories up," Kenny said. "But some of the people I've talked to were pretty honest."  
  
"Stolen bitbeasts." Ray frowned. "Is that possible, Chief?"  
  
"I don't know, Ray."  
  
"We don't have anything to worry about," assured Tyson, unfazed by the rumor. "We're the world champions. No one will try to take us on."  
  
Meanwhile as the Bladebreakers are discussing the issue, they had no clue that three pairs of eyes were watching them from the shadows. A sinister smile curled the lips of the watcher. "So, the Bladebreakers aren't worried. I guess I'll have to take care of that."  
  
"Don't be so haste to attack them. They are still a threat to our plans," said a pair of green eyes.  
  
"Humph, they're no match for us. Why don't we just go ahead and attack them?" questioned a violet pair of eyes. "It's not like they can defeat us. We should catch them with their guards down."  
  
"Remember what the boss said, we're suppose to be keeping watch on them until he gives us the word. Anyway." A pair of brown eyes turned its attention to the violet pair. "Why didn't you capture all of the White Tigers' bitbeasts? Remember what the boss said, he needs as many as we can find."  
  
"Does it really matter?" scoffed the violet pair. "Lee's bitbeast, Ghalleon, was the strongest of them all anyway. What use did the boss have for the rest of them?"  
  
"He needed every one that we can find, now go back and get them," ordered one with brown eyes.  
  
"We don't have to worry about that, I've already taken care of it after she left. In the mass confusion of attending to their leader, I stole their bits. They're back at the corporation," smirked the green eyes. The brown eyes gave him a satisfied smile.  
  
"Good, now all we have to do is wait for the other two to come back from America with news on our next move."  
  
The three individuals turned away from the Bladebreakers and seemed to disappear into thin air. Kai felt a chill and looked over his shoulder. The other Bladebreakers looked to him to inquire what was wrong.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"It felt like someone was watching us," he said.  
  
"Watch us? But why?" inquired Max.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like this feeling. Something big is about to happen."  
Nakoruru (dancing around): Chapter 2 is now done!!! After being sick and ice storms and all that boatload of stuff, I finally get this done. Yay!!!  
  
Tyson: So what happens now?  
  
Nakoruru: I get down to the real story that is about to be set off in the next chapter. Please people, review and tell me how you liked it. I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I'm doing my best. But I really like opinions and insight into what's going on. So tell me!!  
  
Kai: You don't have to be so melodramatic.  
  
Nakoruru (pouts): Shut up, I get to be anything I want.  
  
Kai: Whatever. I'm leaving.  
  
Nakoruru: Fine, who cares? I'm leaving too. 


	3. Duet

Chapter 3: Duet  
Nakoruru~ Happy days. I'm finally getting a chance to write chapter 3. I always find something that occupies my time rather than writing. I mean, I just up and left with my co-writer on her trip, and I didn't even try to work.  
  
Kai~ That's why you're not a good write- (Kai is hit with a brick)  
  
Nakoruru (angry and brow twitches)~ What was that, Kai? (silence) Thought so. Okay, notes for this chapter. Well, I'd like tot thank everyone who gave me a review. Which, I think, is ShadowCat and Piximon. Chapter 3 is about to fill everyone in a little on who these mystic bladers are. So sit back and enjoy!! Oh, and one more thing. Anything that is between "~ ~" symbols isn't spoken out loud, you'll understand why soon enough.  
  
(Max holds up a sign that displays the disclaimer) * * *  
  
A young girl with brown eyes looked into the incubators. On display to her are different types of animals. She frowns a bit as she places her hand to one of the tanks and closes her eyes. "I can feel your pain. I know how you feel, trapped in a cage you can't get out of."  
  
The young girl opened her eyes to look at the salamander that glared down at her. This was one of the bit beasts that she and her friends had captured from one of the best bladers that she had come across. If she recalled correctly, his name was Johnny. His style had impressed her, and she had felt the fire that stirred in his heart, which had made it so much harder to defeat him, but she had to. She just had to.  
  
"Forgive what we must do. I have no control over it, I just must do it." The girl turned away from the incubator to stare at another. "Trygle." This one came from the leader of the All Stars, Micheal. He too had put up an excellent battle, but she had still dominated over him. The girl closed her eyes, feeling the hatred each of the bit beasts in the room felt. She clasped her heart, feeling everything overwhelm her. "Please, stop it. I'm sorry, but I have to follow instructions! There is no other way!"  
  
The girl ran out the room, trying to escape from the emotions that the bit beast were bombarding her with. As she turned a corner, she bumped into a man. He stopped her as she tried to flee. "Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
The girl looked up at the male who had her by the arm. His dark green eyes looked down at her with confusion. "Tohru. . .it's nothing. I'm fine." She looked away from him to the ground. How could she tell him how she was feeling?  
  
~Sakura, what is it. It's the bit beasts isn't it?~ The girl did not respond to his telepathic question, yet she knew that he could tell because of the psychic bond that was between them. She didn't want her older brother to worry about her, but he always seemed to, anyway. ~Answer me, Sakura.~  
  
~It's nothing. I was just overwhelmed for a moment. I'm fine now.~ She replied back telepathically.  
  
The young man sighed, and then let her go. "I told you not to get too close to them. You know how easily your empathy picks up things." The young girl nodded, he sighed again. She had always been like, even before their parents died when they were four and five. She had begun to get more like this all the time. "Come on, we have to report in."  
  
"Alright," she said softly. The two walked down the corridor, sometimes passing scientist and engineers along the way. Neither said a word, but they could tell everyone was watching them.  
  
Everyone had always watched them. Because of their psychic powers, the two siblings and their friends were always looked upon as different. The only person that treated them as if they were something normal was the man they worked for. Sakura sighed, and then looked up at her brother.  
  
"How much longer will this go on, Tohru? How much longer before we don't have to do this anymore?"  
  
The young man looked down at her, shaking his head. Who knew when this would end. Tohru pushed open a pair of double doors and stepped into a carpeted area of the building. This area was different from the technological part they had been in. Continuing their trip, the two turn right to another hall. At the end of the hall was a lone door. Walking down to it, Tohru knocked on the door once.  
  
"Come in," said a deep male's voice. Tohru pushed open the door to the room, letting Sakura and himself in. Once inside, he closed the door back, and faced the man who was sitting at the mahogany table. He had dark red hair with a few streaks of gray in it. His dark brown eyes shifted from one to the other. "So, give me your report."  
  
"So far, we've managed to capture all of the White Tigers' bit beasts, all of the All Stars, and the Majestics," replied Tohru.  
  
"And the others?" inquired the man looking at Sakura.  
  
"They are watching the Bladebreakers as you requested. They are waiting for your orders, sir."  
  
"Good." The male turned his full attention to Sakura. "Tell me, my dear Sakura, have you foreseen anything else that I should know." Not only was the girl telepathic and empathic, she was also a very strong dream seer.  
  
"Last night I dreamt that the four beasts of legend rose up around us and engulfed us, but then a bright light came up around them. We somehow survived and watched as they created from the destruction." Sakura bowed her head, it was the same dream she had for the past week, and she still didn't understand what it meant. "I'm sorry sir, but I haven't been able to get a message out of it."  
  
"That alright my dear Sakura. I think I know what it means. That soon the time to execute my plan will be at hand. I shall control those four beast of legend and no one will be able to stop me."  
  
"But. . ." Sakura saw her brother shake his head. It would do no good to tell their uncle that the dream she had was of different significance than he thought of it. ~But Tohru, we have to tell uncle that my dream. . .~  
  
~No, we will let him think that your dream is as he speaks of it. We cannot disobey him now, you know what will happen if we do. It will be like last time.~  
  
Sakura remembered the last time she had disobey her uncle. He had triggered the berserker system that he had implanted into not only her, but the others as well. Sakura shivered, remembering the emptiness and fear of losing control of her body and mind. She never wanted that to happen again. Not to her, or the others.  
  
"Sir, what are your next orders?" Tohru inquired.  
  
The man looked at him with a short malignant smile. "I think it's about time the Bladebreakers are introduced to the Mystics. Tohru go tell the others. Sakura, you stay here with me until the others get back. I want you go under for a dream reading."  
  
"Yes sir," the two said simultaneously. The two turned from their uncle and exited the room. Sakura had a bad feeling about this, she wish she didn't have to do it. Something just wasn't right about it. Not right at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Nakoruru (wrapping Kai's head with gauze)~ So, now we know a little bit more about the mysterious bladers that have been stealing the bit beasts from other bladers. So. . .write and tell me what you think, people.  
  
Kai (angry)~ I hope no one gives you a review.  
  
Nakoruru (smacking him in the head)~ Shut up before I give you more brain damage. It's your fault for saying all that stuff. If you had never said I was a bad writer, you would not be bleeding on my floor.  
  
Kai (shouting)~ Will you take it easy?!  
  
Ray~ Um, Nakoru-san, I've been meaning to ask, why are your chapters named after the books to X/1999?  
  
Nakoruru~ Oh, you noticed. Well, I really idolize the CLAMP women, and the titles seemed to fit for the atmosphere that my story is working at. I really hope to make the chapters longer, maybe the next chapter shall be! Reviews! Let's see them come in!! 


	4. Overture

Chapter 4: Overture  
  
Nakoruru (panicking): I don't have my list of titles that I wanted to use!! This was the only one that I could think of that didn't sound strange. I don't know if this one even works!! Ahhhhhh!!!! (promptly hit with mallet by Kai)  
  
Kai (smirking): There, now you don't have to think about it.  
  
Tyson: Um, should we start the chapter?  
  
Kai: Maybe we should tell all her readers to go away and never come back. Wouldn't that be fun?  
  
Kenny: I don't think that's a good idea, Kai. She's bound to wake up at anytime now. (Nakoruru is really out cold, and won't be commenting for a while)  
  
Tyson: What should we do about the story?  
  
Kai: Forget it. I have better things to do than her stupid story. She's not up to writing it anyway.  
  
Rinka (walking in): Aren't you bad, Kai? Ray came and told me what you did.  
  
Kai: Damn, her co-writer. What are you doing here?  
  
Rinka: I'm writing the chapter for Nakoruru. I am her co-writer after all, and have the authority to do that. She would like to thank everyone for the reviews and hope you like the next chapter!!! Places boys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the actions of the previous chapter went on, Tyson and the other Bladebreakers went to train for the day after much thought about the recent rumors. They were just getting back from training when they noticed a figure waiting outside by Tyson's gate. The Breakers were shocked to find Mariah, even more surprised to find her in tears.  
  
"Mariah, what's wrong?" Ray rushed over to his friend, with much concern in his eyes.  
  
"Ray." Mariah collapsed into his arms, and sobbed.  
  
"Mariah, what's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"Ray, things are really bad, I think we should go somewhere safe and talk," Mariah said. Ray nodded and looked at the other Breakers. Tyson led them into his house and to his room. Kai took the chair by the desk, while the others sat on the floor. Mariah situated herself on the bed; Ray sat beside her.  
  
"Mariah, where's Lee and the other members of the White Tigers? Are you here alone?" Ray inquired.  
  
"Yes, the others stayed behind to look after Lee," she replied.  
  
"Look after Lee? Why?"  
  
"A few nights ago, Lee was out by himself. I knew something was bothering him, but I didn't know what. I could feel it too. He was so moody, I didn't know what to do. I tried asking him, but he just shrugged it off. I should have gone with him, at least I would have been able to help him, " Mariah cried.  
  
"What happened to Lee, Mariah?" Ray put an arm around Mariah's shoulder.  
  
"When I was finally able to sense it, it was too late. The others and me saw a large light source in the woods. Before we could get there, it was over. And Lee." Mariah's eyes teared up at the memory. "Oh, Ray, it was awful!"  
  
"What happened, Mariah?" Ray urged.  
  
"We.we found Lee laying on the ground unconscious. He's been like that for the two days. We don't know what to do about it. From time to time, he cries out for Galleon. We tried to find out what happened from Galleon, but.he's missing. And that's not all, Gallux is also missing along with the rest of the White Tigers' bit beasts. It's awful."  
  
"Your bits are missing?" Ray looked over at the others, who were just as shocked. "So, the rumors are true."  
  
"Rumors, what rumors?" asked Mariah.  
  
"There have been rumors around that bladers are being approached by strange opponents and if they lose, they lose their bit beasts also," Kenny said. "I was online earlier getting information while you guys were all practicing. There's a rumor that all of the All Stars were approached and defeated."  
  
"What about the other teams?" Max asked.  
  
"I haven't been able to find out about anyone else. I managed to get in contact with Emily. She emailed me some information about one of the individuals in question," Kenny said, opening his laptop. "Dizzi, can you fill them in on what we were able to find?"  
  
"Sure, Chief, it would be my pleasure," Dizzi replied cheerfully. "Emily wrote that a young girl about the age of 12 or 13 went up against Micheal. She had long pink hair and brown eyes. She had a fire based bit beast. Micheal lost to her."  
  
"He lost against a child, pathetic," Kai said.  
  
"I wouldn't be scoffing him too quickly, Kai, Emily said that the girl was quite the blader, the likes of which she never seen before. They couldn't analyze her data fast enough, it kept rising before they could assess the situation," Kenny remarked. "Emily also wrote that after the match, she apologized for beating him and pulled out a bottle. This bottle was what sucked Trygle from his blade."  
  
"So, do they know why this girl wanted their bit beasts?" Ray queried.  
  
"The girl never got the chance to say, before Eddy and Steve tried to take her on. That's when two other people appeared. They told her to take Trygle away, and they would handle the situation."  
  
"Any information on them?"  
  
"Emily said that one was a young man around the age of 17. Short brown hair and dark brown eyes. The other was a girl, approximately the same age. Long maroon hair in a long plait and violet eyes," reported Kenny. "They didn't take the time the girl did to blade them. As if they were in a hurry or something."  
  
"So, we have a group of mysterious bladers on our hands. Sounds interesting," smirked Kai.  
  
"This is no game. Whoever these bladers are, they will be coming for us soon enough. We should be on our guards," Kenny said. "I think it's best that we don't separate at a time like this, or we could be the next to fall victim."  
  
"What difference does it make?" Tyson said. The other bladers looked at him with a surprised expression. "I mean, will it make a difference if we're together or not. They came after the All Stars with all their members together, right? I don't think we're safe even while we're together. If they want us, they'll come and get us. Regardless."  
  
"For once, Tyson has a point," Max admitted. "I don't think it matters to these bladers if we're together or not. We have to worry about whether or not we can withstand their power. They plowed through two of the best teams we've ever fought without breaking a sweat."  
  
"You have a point, Max," Ray said. "They have to be amazingly strong to do that."  
  
"No worries, we always pull through when things are at their worst. We'll defeat these mysterious bladers and get back all of the bit beasts that were stolen!" boasted Tyson.  
  
"I hope you're right, cause if we can't hell will really break loose. I just can't imagine what anyone would do with so many bit beasts?" Ray said.  
  
"We'll find out sooner or later. This isn't over yet," Kai said.  
  
Meanwhile as our heroes are discussing more of the situation, they are unaware of the three bladers that are closely watching Tyson's house. The girl with maroon hair sat on the roof of one of the houses waiting for the instructions to attack. She looked at the male sitting beside her with one arm propped up on his leg. He was whistling a tune she didn't recognize.  
  
"Hey, Ash, do you think that we'll see some action soon?" The male smiled silently. "Ash?"  
  
"Be quiet, Katsy. I'm listening," he said.  
  
The girl stared at her leader with confusion. "Listening? Listening to what?"  
  
"The time to put things into action is near. Tohru is here in Japan. He's bringing news on our next steps." The male pulled out a blue and black beyblade with red streaks on it. The male got up from his position and looked behind him. A young boy with black hair was taking a nap on the next roof over. "Cody, wake up, it's almost time!"  
  
"What?" The boy opened one viridian eye to look over at his team captain. "Is it time we took on the Bladebreakers? I was having this hot dream about a buffet with everything in it. Chicken, lobster, cake, sweet potatoes, shrimp, sushi, watermelon, pizza, hambur-"  
  
"That's enough, ugh," groaned Katsy. "If I have to listen to anymore of your buffet dreams, I'm going to hurl." Katsy stood up from where she was seated also. "We have more important things to think about than food. The time has come for us to show the Bladebreakers real fear. Can you pinpoint exactly where Tohru is, Cody?"  
  
"Yeah, but I really don't want to," the boy said with a yawn. "If Tohru wants to find us, he'll do it without my help."  
  
"Cody," Ash said. "Could you find Tohru for me?" Ash turned a brown eye to the young male.  
  
"Y-yeah." Cody closed his eyes concentrating his focus on picking up the thoughts of his arriving teammate. The young boy was an exceptionally strong mind reader. He could pick up any thoughts within a seven-mile radius if he wanted. "I.I can sense him. He's telling me for us to be ready. He'll be here within several minutes. The boss says that it's time for the next phase in the plan."  
  
"Good, I need some action," smirked Katsy, pulling out her blade.  
  
"Thank you, Cody," Ash smiled. "I know I can count on you."  
  
"Any time, Ash."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mariah, do you think you're going to be alright?" inquired Ray for the second time. "You sure you'll be alright in a hotel alone? You don't need me to stay with you do you?"  
  
"Ray, don't be such an old hen. I'll be fine. You guys should take care of yourselves. These people will be after you soon. Be careful," Mariah said.  
  
"But-" Ray started.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright. I believe in you." Before Ray could ask another question of her, she ran into the hotel entrance. For a moment Ray thought about going after her, but then decided that she would be fine. She had always been a lot stronger than he realized at times. Turning to his teammates, he gave them a sigh.  
  
"I guess I am an old hen. But I'm really worried," he admitted.  
  
"Well, we all are. This is a serious matter. If we can't stop these people from stealing bit beasts, then who will?" Max smiled. "The only thing that we can do is be on guard. So.let's go out for pizza!"  
  
"Great idea, Maxie!" agreed Tyson.  
  
"Pizza? How's that going to solve this problem?" Kenny wondered.  
  
"Well, we can't protect our bit beasts on an empty stomach can we?" Max replied. "We don't know where to find them, so the best thing to do is wait for them to come to us. So while we're waiting, we'll have some pizza."  
  
"What childish notions?" The remark did not come from Kai, which surprised them. This was another male's voice. Looking in front of them, they find a male with dark red hair staring at them, a sneer on his lips.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded Kai.  
  
"It won't matter in a few minutes. If you're that curious, then follow me." The male took off before anyone could blink. The Bladebreakers looked at each other then decided to follow the male. Their chase led them through downtown, until they reached an abandoned warehouse, where they lost sight of him.  
  
"Come out and show yourself!"  
  
"Do you really want to know who we are? If so, then it shall happen." The lights in the warehouse mysteriously came on, revealing four figures standing by a beyblade dish.  
  
"Are you the ones who have been stealing bit beasts from their owners?" shouted Tyson.  
  
"So, you have a little knowledge of us, Bladebreakers. Guess we have to introduce ourselves then. I'm Ash Nadhi, leader of the Mystics," smiled the blond.  
  
"I'm Cody, nice to meet you. Too bad this meeting will only be brief," grinned a boy with black hair, as he clashed his hands behind his back.  
  
"To my right is Katsy Lafey, and you already know Tohru," Ash said. "So now that we know each other, let's get down to business." The male pulled out his beyblade and launcher. His team followed his notion, as well as the Bladebreakers.  
  
"So, this is going to be an all out battle, fine with us," said Tyson.  
  
"Don't think you're our equals! Tohru, Katsy, Cody!! Destroy them, but make sure not to hurt the bits. We need them out of the way!" ordered Tohru. The Mystics launched their blades at the same time as the Bladebreakers. "Katsy, you know what to do."  
  
"Right." The girl closed her eyes, concentrating her energy. A gust of cold wind blew within the warehouse. Each of the Mystics' blades begun to glow.  
  
"What's happening? Where did this wind come from?" Ray covered his eyes. "We'll have to end this quickly. Drigger!!" Ray's blade started to glow as the white tiger bit emerged from its blade, and shot at the enemy blades.  
  
"Tohru!! Now!" shouted Ash.  
  
Tohru's eyes seemed to glow as he focused on the white tiger bit trying to attack. The blade stopped in motion, and was pushed back. For a moment the blade looked as if it would surrender to the power, but then started to fight back. "It's stronger than I would have thought."  
  
"Katsy! Give more support to Tohru. Cody, we're going to attack them. Get ready to do as we practiced."  
  
"Right!! Laijin, it's time we got this started." The boy's blade begun to glow with an unnatural black energy, it was completely unlike anything the Bladebreakers had sensed before.  
  
"I don't like the way this feels guys. We have to be careful. I can see why Emily and the others had such a hard time with them. They're psychic bladers," Kenny said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinka (grinning): Oh how I do love suspense! Bet you guys are all wondering what will happen next huh! Well you'll have to stay tuned to find out. And again thanks to everyone that reviewed, we appreciate it a lot.  
  
Kai: Whatever. The next chapter better come soon or I'll hit you with this mallet too. (holding up mallet)  
  
Rinka (backing away): Um.yeah. We'll see you later then, everyone. Hopefully. 


	5. Crescendo

Chapter 5: Crescendo  
  
Nakoruru (tying up Kai): Hello everyone. This is Nakoruru, after last chapter's opening, I decided that we can't have Kai running around on his own while we work.  
  
Rinka: Well that's a good idea. You should have thought of it earlier.  
  
Nakoruru: Well, maybe. I just didn't think that he could be so violent. I was so wrong! What would all your fans say, Kai?  
  
Kai: Bite me.  
  
Nakoruru (smacking him on the head): You shall be quiet now, that you will. Now we must go back to the opening. I'd like to thank everyone who gave me a review. Oh, hey, Pix, what's happened to you? Give people a little feedback you read this, okay? But I hope you all enjoy the little suspense that appeared. I try my best, that I do.  
  
(Rinka holds up a sign that says that Nakoruru has been watching too many hours of Rurouni Kenshin, and not to pay her any mind.)  
  
Nakoruru (glare at co-writer): Anyway, let's get this thing started. You all didn't come here to hear me talk, that you did not. This is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Psychic bladers? What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson turned to look at Kenny, who was looking at their four opponent bladers.  
  
"Haven't you noticed it? Look at the girl. She seems to be concentrating some kind of energy. I think that's where that wind came from. And look at the boy with red hair. He's concentrating on Ray's blade as if he can stop it in its tracks," analyzed Kenny.  
  
Tyson turned to look at the situation, and did notice it. "Oh, I see."  
  
"So, you figured out our power, can you stop it?" asked Ash. "Cody, it's time that we show the Bladebreakers what their friends felt."  
  
"Right. Laijin, it's time!" The boy's blade begun to glow with a black unnatural power, from the top emerged a dark boar element. The boar squealed as it charged at Tyson and the others.  
  
"Katsy, give more support to Cody. Tohru, how's it coming?"  
  
"This bit beast is remarkable. No matter how much telekinesis I use, it continues to fight against it," Tohru said with a hint of interest.  
  
*They're better than I expected. I guess I'll have to go in.* Ash clenched his launcher in his hand. "Freleyn, it's time that we lead the battle." Suddenly, the air around them turned cold, as Ash's beyblade glowed an ice blue.  
  
"What now?" Ray said. He and the other Bladebreakers looked at the Mystic's team captain. They noticed that his eyes were glowing a slight red as he begun to radiate. It was about this time that the Bladebreakers noticed that all of their opponents had gone into this mode.  
  
"What's happening to them?" Max said.  
  
"I have no idea, but it's freaking me out. Do you see the look in their eyes, it's like they're not human anymore," Ray said.  
  
"Windaria!" From Katsy's blade, emerged a giant silver and brown eagle.  
  
"Kyushin!" Tohru called out his bit beast, a lynx. Its eyes glowed with power like lightning. From Ash's blade came a wild dog bit with the power of ice.  
  
"Stop gawking at them, ready your defenses for anything," Kai shouted. "We don't know what to expect from them." Something about their behaviors weren't normal. It was as if someone else was controlling them now. Before, they all hadn't thought about bringing out their bits, but now they had gotten serious. He had never seen such a look of hatred in his life.  
  
"Kai's right. We have to pre-" Max didn't notice the rushing beyblade until the last moment. "Draciel!" His blade managed to dodge most of it, but the tip of his blade caught a piece. Draciel was pushed back more than an inch. "Impossible. I didn't think they had that much power! Imagine if it had managed to connect."  
  
"It's not over yet. Watch out." Drigger who had finally been set free from the power Tohru had trapped him in, raced at a blade coming at Draciel. The Mystics didn't say a word as they attacked.  
  
"I got their leader! Dragoon!" Tyson's Dragoon rushed at Ash's ice bit, but he found himself stopped momentarily. "What?" Tyson turned to look at the male with red hair. He was staring at Tyson's blade. "Hey, stop cheating! This isn't a fair match."  
  
"They never said this was going to be. They are trying to steal our bits after all. How fair do you think they want to be?" questioned Kai. "Dranzer!" Kai's blade raced at the ice and the dark bit.  
  
Max and Ray were attacking the wind bit. "Chief, what can you tell us about their bits and these psychic powers of theirs."  
  
"I haven't been able to get much. Their powers keep rising. It's not natural. At the rate that they're increasing. . ."  
  
"We won't stand a chance. So we have to end this as quickly as possible," Kai finished the sentence for Kenny. As he expected, someone else was controlling them. He turned his eyes on the leader of the Mystics. Ash turned his red tinged eyes on Kai. A slow, devious smile rose to Ash's lips. There was a flash, before Kai find himself kneeling on the ground, panting heavily. He was aware of Tyson calling his name.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" Tyson knelt beside his team captain.  
  
"What the hell-" It was about this moment he noticed that the battle had stopped. Looking up, he saw a girl with long pink hair standing in front of him. She had her hands raised, stopping the Mystics from attacking.  
  
"That is enough. This must not go on. Not in this manner. Go now." The Mystics backed away from her, and to the Bladebreakers surprise, they left. It was then that they noticed a light glow around the girl that died down. She turned her head slightly to look at them with large brown eyes. Kai noticed that her eyes seemed sad and full of sympathy. "You are safe for now. I must be going now."  
  
"Wait." Getting up, Kai grabbed the girl by her arm. He turned her back around to look at him. "You're one of them, aren't you?"  
  
"How-how did you know?" she whispered. She could sense something powerful from him. But it wasn't just him, but the other three also. Her dream had been accurate in telling her to come. The last thing she needed was her friends to die. The time was not right for such an attack. Her uncle had been wrong in telling Tohru to attack the Bladebreakers.  
  
"We know about your battle with the leader of the All Stars. You took Trygle away from his master," Kai said.  
  
"Micheal. . ." The girl was quiet as she shifted her eyes away from Kai. "I am truly sorry that things must come to this." Over time, Sakura had begun to feel the wrong in what she was doing. She wished she could tell the others, but she knew how loyal they all were. "I can do nothing about it. I'm not so strong."  
  
"That's a sorry excuse just to not try anything," Tyson said. The girl looked up at him with wide eyes. "Everyone has a chance to do something about a situation. Some people just decide that they don't want to. That's what you're doing. Hiding because you're scare to take a stand and face the challenges ahead."  
  
"But I. . ." Sakura begun.  
  
"No excuses," smiled Tyson. "After all, you were able to stop your teammates from taking our bits."  
  
"Only for now. I won't be able to help you again. When the moon is full and the heavens clear, the four beasts shall rise to take one side. They will guide the others in either the path of resurrection or destruction," the girl said.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Ray asked.  
  
"I can not tell you. He won't let me," whispered the girl. "But beware of the others' powers. Ash is an empath, a very strong one. Take care, Bladebreakers." The pink haired girl pulled from out of Kai's grip. She started to walk away from them.  
  
"Wait a second! We don't even know your name!" shouted Tyson.  
  
She turned her head slightly with a sad smile. "Sakura." She disappeared from sight before they could ask another question of her.  
  
"Sakura. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is serious, how are we going to fight someone with psychic powers? I think we've just gotten in over our heads," Max said. "They will be back. What do we do next time? I don't think that girl Sakura will be able to help us out. So what do we do?"  
  
"Good question Max. I wish I had an answer for you. Dizzi and I were completely useless. We weren't able to analyze their data. We don't know exactly how to combat powers like theirs," Kenny said sadly. "It just may be hopeless."  
  
Everyone was quiet, contemplating how close they were to losing their bit beasts. Morale was down to say the least. They had no clue on how to fight with the Mystics. They were far from anything the Bladebreakers had ever fought.  
  
"I can't believe we're planning to give up the fight that easily," Tyson said, breaking the silence. Max, Ray, Kai, and Kenny looked at the blue haired male. His blue eyes were determined and serious. "I know that it seems like they are stronger than us at the moment, but there has to be a way to overcome even these odds. All we have to do is sit down and find a way. I'm sure there is a clue in what that Sakura girl said, so let's find it."  
  
"Tyson, you amaze me. You actually have something going there," Kai said, giving one of his rare smiles. He turned his eyes to his team. "Tyson is right for once. Sitting around here mopping is doing us no good. We should take what little time we have to formulate a plan and train for the next time we face them."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll do what I can to try to find out about her and the other members. Maybe if we find out who they are, we can figure out a way to attack them before they attack us," Kenny said, getting back his spirit.  
  
"Okay, I'm in," Max said. "We can't run from them, they'll find us wherever we go. Let's be ready for them next time."  
  
"I agree." The Bladebreakers looked at each other with renewed spirit. They would face this together. No matter what the Mystics threw at them; they would strive to overcome it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, you stopped the others from finishing off the Bladebreakers, did you not?" The girl's uncle turned to look at her. She looked down at her feet. "Sakura, you will answer me won't you? You don't won't me to tell them to push the button do you?"  
  
"No sir," she finally said.  
  
"Why did you stop them, Sakura?"  
  
"The time was not right, the others would have been destroyed by their power." What she said was half-true. Though she had seen her friends die, it was not in this last battle that it would have happened. She had saved the Bladebreakers in order for them to become stronger to be able to stand up to their power. It was not right to let them lose before having a chance to fight. "My dream told me about the death of the others. It will be time to set the plan in motion when the moon is full and the heavens are clear."  
  
"Are you lying to me, Sakura?" her uncle questioned.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Cody." Sakura turned to find the door behind her open. Her teammate was standing behind her, his eyes tinged with red from the berserker system.  
  
"She's lying sir. She wanted to save them from us"  
  
"As I thought. Take her to the room. Make sure that she becomes obedient. I've noticed you're the only one that resists the system. I want to have you under my complete control."  
  
"Yes sir." Cody grabbed Sakura's arm. She put up some struggle, before another pair of hands helped Cody. Looking up, she saw her brother, under the exact same spell, helping to carry her away.  
  
"NO!!" Mr. Landstren listened to the girl's frantic cries as the boys took her away. Turning back to his window, he decided that he would wait for Sakura's prediction in order to attack the Bladebreakers. It wasn't like the Bladebreakers could get strong enough in the few days the girl's prediction had given them.  
  
"Soon everything will be in place."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Well, I've finally got this done. All I have to do now is get these last chapters done, and the MB saga shall come to a close.  
  
Kai (still tied up): Good. I'm tired of seeing you come around here.  
  
Rinka: Geez, he's just a bundle of joy.  
  
Nakoruru: You telling me. I think I'll be ready to finish this in two more chapters, that I will. And then I can move on.  
  
Tyson: So, when can we have the next chapters posted?  
  
Nakoruru: As soon as I get done with my English paper and stuff, and catch up on my One Strange Day chapters. And. . .you'll just have to wait like everyone else! I'm tired now, that I am. 


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Intermission  
Kai (brow rose): Intermission? That wasn't one of the titles to the X/1999. What are you doing?  
  
Nakoruru (-_-): I feel sad. No one has read chapter five and reviewed. I don't know if I should continue this story or not now.  
  
Kai (smirking): Go, all your readers are gone.  
  
Tyson: But we're in mid battle. What about the story and everything, you aren't just going to leave it unfinished, are you?  
  
Nakoruru: I hope not to. I will write on even if no one will review. I can't leave a story unfinished. It's irritating and not worthy of a good writer.  
  
Ray: That's the spirit.  
  
Nakoruru: But for anyone who might come across this story, it would make me the happiest writer in the world if you gave me some feedback. It really is a good story. Though it's interesting that it parallels the actual story some. And to think I wrote this before I knew. (^ ^)  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Nakoruru (hits him with folding fan): Shush. Well, this is my author's note. That's all I wanted to say. Thank you and maybe send me some reviews people, if you read this story and all. 


	7. Rhapsody

Rhapsody  
  
Nakoruru (sniffs happily): Oh, happy me.  
  
Kai (staring at her): What are you so happy about?  
  
Nakoruru: I get to continue this story. I finally go some reviews! I'd like to thank Catlin Wilson and Stacey Corbett for their reviews. You don't know how much I've needed motivation. And the next few chapters should be out soon cause I finished outlining them.  
  
Tala (arms folded over chest): Question.  
  
Nakoruru (blinks): Woah, you're here Tala? What are you doing here?  
  
Tala (staring her in the eye): Why am I not in this story? You write a story without me, or even mention of the Demolition Boys.  
  
Nakoruru (^ ^;;): It's not like that at all, Tala. I just didn't need you for this story so. . .  
  
Tala: You decided to hell with me. That's fine. Don't expect me to cooperate for you anymore. (walks out the door)  
  
Nakoruru (O_O): Uh-oh. . .(runs after him) Tala, it's not like that at all! Kai, start the story without me!  
  
Kai: She doesn't own Beyblade, she's just using us for this story. Thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since their encounter with the psychic bladers, the Bladebreakers had been training nonstop for the upcoming battle. Who knew what to expect from them the next time they met? While the four boys practiced and trained in order to be in top shape, Kenny worked around the clock to find out exactly who these five were and why they were after bit beasts.  
  
It didn't make sense, unless they were striving to do what Voltaire and Biovolt had once tried to do. Did they know about what had happened, or had they been planning this assault long before Biovolt? There were many questions that needed to be answered. And if anyone were to find something out, it would be Kenny. They were all on edge, because they still didn't understand the message that the girl Sakura had given them. What had she meant when she said that they would be back once the moon was full and the heavens clear? And what were the four beasts that she spoke of?  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but nothing she said made any sense," Tyson said. Max and Ray looked at him and nodded.  
  
"It has to have some meaning for her to say that. It's like a riddle, you know. Maybe she's not really talking about heaven being clear, but a metaphor of it," suggested Ray.  
  
"I get it, like a certain way that you see the sky and it seems like you can see clearly to heaven. But is there a day that you would actually think that?" Max looked over at Kenny who was hard at work typing on his laptop. "What do you think, Chief?"  
  
For a moment, Kenny continued to type, then looked up at the three around the dish, Kai had decided to train alone as usual. They had noticed that since the encounter with the Mystics, he had been a lot more brooding than usual. They knew to leave him alone when he got like this.  
  
"Actually, I was researching that. And there is a night that has a moon alignment with the stars that makes the sky appear to show heaven because of how clear the sky looks at night," reported Kenny.  
  
"And when does this happen?" Ray inquired.  
  
"Hold on." Kenny checked out the information, then looked up at the three. His face was set in a grim frown. "It happens two nights from now."  
  
"You're not serious, are you? That doesn't leave us much time to get all the information that we need. We don't even know how to find these guys and we have to be ready for them again in two days!" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"Well, no one said this was going to be easy, Tyson. We have no control over what happens. If we did, then this would have never happened," Ray said. His mouth was set in a frown of his own, thinking that they had to find something soon. They couldn't go in this as blind as before. He had a feeling a lot was at stake here. "I'll go tell Kai what we find out. If you find anything else out, let us know, we're counting on you, Chief."  
  
Kenny nodded, looking at Ray for a minute, then turning his attention back to his laptop. Ray picked up his blade to go find Kai. Ray had a feeling that this was affecting Kai the most, after all, he had once been involved with a project like this. Ray wondered if he still felt some pang of guilt for it. Ray soon found Kai after not really trying. His team captain was sitting under a tree looking at his blade. Ray studied the male for a long moment before clearing his throat.  
  
Kai looked up at him with a questioning look, as if to say it better be important otherwise don't bother him. "Kenny said he was able to figure out what that pink haired girl had meant. He said it was a certain moon and star alignment that would happen in two nights. He figures that they will attack then," Ray reported.  
  
Kai only nodded, going back to look at Dranzer. Their (the Mystics) plan was almost exactly like what his grandfather and Boris tried to do. He had been part of their plan too. Using Black Dranzer was part of his grandfather's plan, but now that was over. Or was it? Whatever the Mystics wanted with bit beasts, it was not for a good cause. He had to stop them at all costs. He would not let the world fall to some psychos. There was a lot more to what that girl who had saved them said.  
  
The most important thing had to be the four beasts she had mentioned. Four beasts that would rise up to lead the others to a path of resurrection or destruction. Were those others she was referring to, the other bit beasts her team had captured? So if the other bit beasts were going to be led, who were the four beasts that she referred to. Kai frowned slightly, thinking how it sounded familiar. He slightly remembered hearing something close to it as a kid, but he didn't remember all of it. He remembered his grandmother telling him about four god animals of legend that stood above all others. There was. . .  
  
"Suzaku. . .Byakko. . .Genbu. . .Seiryu. . ." Kai muttered.  
  
"What?" Ray looked at his team captain with a questioning look.  
  
"That's it!" Kai got up quickly and headed for where Kenny and the others were with Ray close behind him. If what his grandmother had told him was correct, then he understood exactly why the Mystics would be back for them.  
  
"Kai?" The other members of the Bladebreakers looked at their leader as he walked over to Kenny. Max and Tyson gave Ray a look, but all he could do was shrug.  
  
"Chief, I want you to look up Japanese myths and legends," Kai said, his mind still working on the importance of the names.  
  
"Japanese myths and legends? Um. . .okay." Kenny rapidly typed in something and looked back up at Kai. "What exactly are you getting at?"  
  
"Find information on four beasts that were of higher power than other animal spirits and gods." Kai watched Kenny type something else in, and glance over the information. "So?"  
  
"The only thing I get are the four saint beasts. Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu. What does that have to do with anything?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"Tell me, what are the forms of these saint beasts."  
  
"There. . ." Kenny typed something in, then his mouth gaped once he found out what Kai was getting at. "I understand. But. . .how did you figure it out?"  
  
"What's up, Chief?" Ray asked. He had a feeling that they had hit a break through point. Kenny turned to look at the others with a hint of worry.  
  
"Kai has figured out why they were after us with such relentless force. They need our bits to complete their plans. It has to do with what that girl had said about four beasts leading others to resurrection and destruction. Those four bits that she mentioned are the saint beasts of legend. Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu," Kenny said.  
  
"So what does that have to do with us and our bits being the leading piece that they need?" Tyson asked not getting it.  
  
"The four beasts that she mentioned. . .Genbu the turtle, Byakko the white tiger, Seiryu the dragon, and Suzaku the phoenix. Do you understand now, Tyson?" Kenny looked at Tyson, who's mouth was gaping open.  
  
"You mean that. . ." Ray started.  
  
"Exactly. Our bits supposedly are originated from these four saint beasts. Which means that it's not just because of the fact that Mr. Dickenson that we're a team. Some fate or something pulled us together because of the power of our bits," Kai responded. "Which means that if they get their hands on our bit beasts, the power that they hold will be unleashed to destroy the world. We can't let that happen."  
  
"Yeah." The Bladebreakers nodded to one another, just as Kenny made a sound.  
  
"I think Dizzi and I found something on them." Kenny turned his laptop to the boys, showing them what he had found. The boys saw a picture of the girl, Sakura along with the boy with red hair with a man with dark red hair streaked with gray. The man wore a sort smile that seemed to hold no warmth whatsoever. Both kids looked as if they were made to be in the picture, nor liked the male so much. "This picture was take almost two years ago."  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Max wondered.  
  
"Dizzi, tell them what it says," Kenny said.  
  
"Alright. For starters, the man in the middle is named Nigel Landstren. He runs a big corporation on the other side of the Tokyo district. The corporation is known for its funding of medicine and treatments of different types of illness, its also deals with bio-genetics. The two kids in the picture are his niece and nephew, Tohru Landstren and Sakura Landstren. Their parents died in a plane crash when they were young. He took them in and cared for them since that time. There's a report about him taking in three other children also."  
  
"Do you have any pictures of them?" Kenny asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, Chief." Dizzi pulled up pictures of the other members of the Mystics, as they attended some sort of banquet with Mr. Landstren. "The other girl with the maroon hair is named Katsy Lafey. The young man with the blond hair is named Ash Nadhi. And the young boy with black hair is named Cody, no last name given. They were all adopted under Mr. Landstren's wings when they were still young. Which means he has had time to train them and get them ready for this."  
  
"So, he's like Boris." A frown of disgust showed on Kai's face as he looked at the picture. The other Bladebreaker members looked at their captain and knew that he would not be letting this one go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Landstren walked into the room that his niece, Sakura was being held in. He saw the girl sitting in the corner with her legs drawn to her chest. Her hair curtained her face. She didn't move, even when the man called out her name. She knew what he wanted from her, but she didn't want to read anymore dreams. The words of the blue haired Bladebreaker, Tyson still sounded in her mind. She had sensed a lot of goodness in him, when he had spoke to her. She had felt at ease with them. *If I want to make a difference, I'll have to stand on my own and make my own decisions without fear. But can I really do it?*  
  
"Sakura, will you not answer your dear uncle?" Mr. Landstren walked up to the girl and stood over her. "I need you to go under for another dream seeing. Will you do that for your uncle?"  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"What was that, Sakura?" Mr. Landstren felt a growl rising in his throat. Had she just told him she was going to be disobedient?  
  
"I said no. I won't do it anymore!" Sakura looked up at her uncle with slightly defiant eyes. "It's wrong what you are trying to do. You remember Biovolt tried to do the same thing, and look what happened to them!"  
  
Mr. Landstren yanked her up by her hair. Sakura yelped as she was forced to stand to look into the furious eyes of her uncle. "But we are different, my little niece. We will succeed where they failed, because I have you. And once I have the four saint beasts in my control, nothing can stop me! So it does no good to resist me now. We've come this far, you can't turn back now." To show her that he was right, he pulled out a remote. Sakura's eyes widened, realizing what it was. The last thing she saw before everything went completely dark was the true face of the man who was her uncle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay. This chapter is officially done! Thank you all for the reviews and the next chapter should be out ultra soon! Bye! 


	8. Fugue

Fugue  
  
Nakoruru: Alright, we're getting back on track. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. And thanks Holyfree, I'm glad you like it and the story shall continue!  
  
Kai (smirking): Without Tala?  
  
Nakoruru (nodding): Yep.  
  
Tala (glaring): Is that so?  
  
Nakoruru (grinning nervously): OH. . .no! I would never continue without you! I love you so much! (kisses him on the cheek) Let's get this story started. This chapter may be a bit short, but it's only the fault of how I outlined it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers looked up at the large corporation building that seemed to loom over them. Tyson let out a long whistle as he and the others stood outside of the building. They had taken a bus to reach the corporation. On the way, Dizzi had told them that Landstren Corporation has many businesses that stretched over several parts of the world. One of their main operations was in America. Upon closer investigation, they found that Mr. Landstren had recently returned to Japan from a business trip to Southeast Asia.  
  
"Some building. Wonder what they use it for, besides to steal other bladers' bit beasts," Tyson wondered.  
  
"We're about to find out," Kai said.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that? Are we going to walk up and ask to see all the stole bit beasts? They would never let us in," remarked Tyson.  
  
"We don't intend on asking. I'm sure that Chief and Dizzi can shut down security somehow, right?" Kai looked over to where Kenny stood his laptop under one arm.  
  
"We can get you in, but you'll have to be careful about not being caught," Kenny said. "I'm sure a place like this has guards and stuff. So be careful." The others nodded, as Kenny sat down. Within moments, Kenny had managed to hack into the corporation's security system, and pull up a map. "Okay, it seems like there's nothing on the first three floor, the other floors have security on them. The fourth, fifth, and sixth floor are where they do some sort of testing. The rest of the floors are unauthorized. If you go in the first floor, there's a shaft that you can use to get past the guards, but be careful. They have cameras set up. There are some alarms, but not many until you reach the other floors. I can knock the systems down for ten minutes, but that's all."  
  
"Ten minutes is enough time to get in there and find out what we need," Tyson grinned. "After all, we are the Bladebreakers. We're the world champions, there's nothing we can't do."  
  
"I hope you're right about that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hn." Cody turned to Mr. Landstren with green eyes tinged with red.  
  
"What is it, Cody?" Mr. Landstren said.  
  
"We have visitors, sir. Bladebreakers to be exact. They are making plans to shut down the system and enter the building up to the upper floors. What do you want us to do about them?" Cody, under the control of the berserker system turned to his master.  
  
For a moment Mr. Landstren looked at the male, then a slow smirk rose to his lips. "Go tell the others to be ready, and tell the guards to not pay no attention to our guests. I shall personal see to them. And make sure that you bring Sakura along with you, the final stage is soon to be set."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys, is it just me, or is this place a little bit too quiet. I mean we've only seen one or two guards since we got up to the upper levels. It's like they're avoiding us," Ray said, walking silently behind Kai.  
  
"They are avoiding us," Kai said.  
  
"You think they know we're here?" Max asked.  
  
"The bladers we are taking on are psychics. I'm sure that one of them is able to sense us or something like that. We're on their turf, so they must want us to look around, otherwise we would have been found by now," Kai said as he rounded another corner and didn't find a guard. They even got the nerve to use the elevator to get to the next level.  
  
While they were exploring the lower levels, they found strange of testing going on. Many of the needles that the scientists were injecting into the lab mice had strange looking fluids in them. Some of the mice died as a result of whatever they had been injected, while some seemed to go catatonic. In some of the other rooms, the scientists were also testing rabbits, dogs, and monkeys. Some of the same results happened to the animals, as with the mice.  
  
The Bladebreakers reached the ninth level of the building, within the next three minutes. The doors opened and everything was silent, as if everyone had disappeared. The boys stepped out of the elevator, and walked down the hallway. Their footsteps echoed as they looked around.  
  
"Dudes, this is really creepy. There are no people on the upper levels like the bottom ones. This must be the place where they keep all the secret stuff at," Tyson said.  
  
"That is correct, Bladebreaker," said a deep male's voice. The boys looked up to find the man from the picture, Mr. Landstren, looked at them from a small ways down the hall. A cold smile greeted them. "Welcome to my corporation, I'm Mr. Landstren. And I'm surprised you found out who we were. I'm impressed."  
  
"What do you want with us!" shouted Tyson.  
  
The man shook his head. "Now, now, you have nothing to worry about. I just thought that I could show you around. After all, I'm sure that you want to know what I intend to do with all those bit beasts I had my group steal. Come, and I'll show you where they are." The man turned around, preparing to walk.  
  
"How can we trust you! You want to steal our bit beasts also," retorted Ray.  
  
The man turned his head slightly, looking back at them. "I can assure you, when I want your bit beasts, I will take them when I feel." Then he begun walking away from them.  
  
"Should we trust this psycho?" Max inquired.  
  
"I don't know," Ray said.  
  
"I think we should follow him and find out what he's up to," Kai said. The other three Bladebreakers looked at their leader. He stared at where Mr. Landstren had turned a corner. "He's right, if he wanted our bits, he would just take them instead of treating us like guests. I'm going." Kai started to walk after him, with a reluctant Tyson, Max, and Ray behind him.  
  
"But, Kai, what if. . ." Max started. "What if it's a trap?"  
  
"Why would he trap us like that when he's had plenty of time while we wandered around this far," Kai replied, rounding the corner to find the male waiting for them. Mr. Landstren walked into a room, and Kai followed, with his teammates close behind. The room was dark for a moment, and then the lights sprang on. Inside the room, in strange containers were the captured bit beasts.  
  
"How do you like my collection? Aren't they magnificent? I had my group still only the most powerful bit beasts. The others will come tonight," Mr. Landstren said.  
  
"What do you plan to do with all these bit beasts? What are your plans?" shouted Tyson.  
  
"Biovolt tried to use bit beast to take over the world, but that plan did not succeed. I plan to use the essence of the animal spirits that bit beasts are made of. You see tonight is the perfect night to bring about the destruction of this world. Once again, like thousands of years before, the saint beasts shall rise up to decide humanity's fate. Only this time, I shall control them and I shall the world in the way I want it."  
  
"You're crazy, we won't allow you to," Kai growled. Mr. Landstren gave the two toned boy a smug look.  
  
"I didn't ask for your permission, boy." Before Kai could sense anything, someone was behind him. Mr. Landstren's eyes flickered to the figure behind Kai and the other boys. "Ah, so now the stage can be set."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Ah, more cliffhangers.  
  
Tala (leaning back in a chair): Um, you might want to run.  
  
Nakoruru (looks at him): Why?  
  
Kai (notices and smiles): Wow.  
  
Nakoruru: What? What is it?  
  
(The two boys point at something and unfortunately Nakoruru is pellet with books at all the angry readers who know she is putting in all these cliffhangers on purpose. Afterwards, the angry people leave.)  
  
Nakoruru (twitching): Okay. . .I'm sorry. . .things will be better in the next chapter. (passes out)  
  
Kai (smirks): Well, until we all meet again. 


	9. Requiem

Requiem  
  
Nakoruru: Well, I'm almost done to the wire. Wow, this story has had its ups and downs. Thanks Holyfree for the review. A piece of advice though, you might want to not drink coke so often. ^ ^ Oh, and Ida, I'm glad you like this one. It's really refreshing to be able to do this one.  
  
Tyson (nodding): And to think that we thought this story would turn out to be boring.  
  
Nakoruru (_): You want to repeat that Takao? (raises a hammer)  
  
Tyson (0_0;): Um. . .no thank you.  
  
Nakoruru (putting up the hammer): Well, now let's get this story underway. The next happy chapter for everyone is now here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Kai could move, he felt someone behind him. Mr. Landstren's eyes flickered to the figure behind Kai and the other boys. "Now the stage can be set for humanity's demise. Ash, take the Bladebreakers' bit beasts from them, then get rid of them."  
  
"Yes sir." As the male was about to use his psychic abilities, a light exploded from Kai's pocket, blinding the boy.  
  
"Dranzer's trying to help us," Kai said. "Let's get out of here!" The other boys nodded, pushing past Ash and taking off further down the hall.  
  
"Where are we going? Shouldn't we be trying to get back to the elevator that we got on?" Tyson said.  
  
"Ever thought that they control the elevators and could trap us in one. I'd rather not take my chances with that. At least while we have the choice, we can decide where we want to go." Kai turned a corner finding a staircase. "Perfect!" The boys were about to head down them when they heard footsteps running up the stairs. Behind them, they heard rapid footfalls. Kai growled, knowing that they were trying to be trapped. Their only option now was to take the stairs up. The boys followed their team captain as he ran up the stairs.  
  
The trip felt like an eternity, but finally they hit another floor. Pushing open the door, another door awaited them. Hesitantly, Kai walked forward, the door automatically opening in front of him. "Should we. . .should we go in?" Max asked. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, but if we go back down the stairs, we're as good as caught," Ray stated.  
  
"You are right about that, boy." The lights in the other room sprang to life, illuminating Mr. Landstren. The room had a gigantic beystadium dish in the center. "No matter where you go, we will find you. It's futile to run away from your destiny. You should embrace it. Just think, you are helping to create a new world for humanity. One free of man's miserable existence. Only a few shall live in my new world."  
  
"Do you think you are some sort of god who can toil with human life?" Kai's auburn eyes seemed to turn a shade darker as he glared at the mad man.  
  
"Actually, yes. I do think I am a god. I will destroy and create this world into my image. And no one can stop me," simpered the man.  
  
Kai took a step into the room; his eyes focused on the man. The other Bladebreakers knew that this fight was inevitable. They walked into the room and up to the dish. The door behind them shut and locked itself. There was no turning back from this. Mr. Landstren saw the look within their eyes and laughed. Did they really expect to be able to stop his plans?  
  
"Ash, Tohru, Katsy, Cody, Sakura, it's time." Five figures walked from where they stood against a wall, to the dish in the center of the room. "It's time that we show the Bladebreakers what you can really do."  
  
"Sakura!" Tyson shouted at the pink haired girl. "You aren't really going to do this are you! What about what we said to you!"  
  
"Don't waste your breath, Bladebreaker. She can't hear you. None of them can. Not while the berserker system is cut on," smirked the man.  
  
"What did you do to them?" demanded Kai. He watched the man hold up some sort of remote. "What's that?"  
  
"This is the berserker system. A little toy my scientist came up with to keep them under my control when I need I it. This also enhanced those psychic powers of theirs. I'm sure you caught sight of the testing that went on below. What was injected into those animals is what's in their blood stream. You see when I first adopted them, their psychic abilities were significantly weaker than now. The chemicals that were injected into them were enhancers, and a form of mind controlling agent. This remote sends signals to the enhancers within their blood stream to their brains, giving them the command to complete obey me, even if it is against their will," explained Mr. Landstren. "I didn't think that it would work on them so well, with all the failed testing, but as you see, it turned out for the best."  
  
"You bastard," Ray shouted. "They could have been killed by those chemicals! And you wouldn't have cared. You're a sick individual! We won't let you get away for what you've done." Ray pulled out his beyblade and launcher and prepared to launch his blade.  
  
The other boys followed suit, as did the Mystics. There was no turning back from this. They launched their blades into the dish at the same time as the Mystics.  
  
"Freleyn!" Ash's wild dog ice bit rose from its blade, growling at the Bladebreakers' blades.  
  
"He's mine," Kai said. Kai still had a score to settle with the male over their last battle. He was prepared for whatever the boy could throw at him this time. "Dranzer!" The phoenix rose from its blade and screeched. Ash's blade collided with Kai's and a power battle was on.  
  
"I'll cover you, dude. Dragoon!" The storm dragon bit arose from its blade, taking on the dark boar bit beast.  
  
"Ray can you give me a hand!" Max shouted, Draciel dodging out the way of both the fire fox and the thunder lynx bit beasts.  
  
"Sorry Maxie, I'm a little busy at the moment. Drigger dodge it!" The wind eagle bit beast swooped down to try to attack the white tiger bit beast. "Drigger now! Tiger Claw Attack!" The white tiger bit beast roared, and managed to strike the other bit. The blade was sent wobbling back a bit, before straightening up.  
  
Max again dodged the double team he was receiving from the two blades. "Draciel, defense!" The turtle bit beasts stood in one place spinning as both blades collided with it. Draciel held strong, successfully fighting off the two attacks.  
  
"How ya doing Max?" Tyson quickly shifted an eye to his friend before turning his attention back to his match.  
  
"Could be better. These guys aren't playing around. They're already trying to use their powers, can you feel it?"  
  
"Yeah, good thing that Chief enhanced our blades for this match," Tyson said. He watched Dragoon dodge out the way of another attack of the boar bit beast. "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" A large gust of wind wrapped around Tyson's blade, turning into a hurricane of wind and heading for the black, red, and gold beyblade.  
  
"Windaria, Tornado Tirade!" The eagle dove at the storm dragon bit. Katsy didn't show any surprise or anger when Dragoon pushed her beyblade back into one corner of the dish. As Dragoon was going in for the kill, the bit sputtered in its movement. Tyson found that one of the blades attacking Max had decided to attack him. Tyson turned his attention on the new blade, a turquoise and sliver blade.  
  
"Dragoon, watch it!" The lynx snapped at the dragon, almost catching him. Dragoon dodged the move, causing the lynx to be open for an attack. Before Tyson could take the opportunity, the eagle bit had come back for another assault. Max managed to break from his battle with the fox bit and help his friend out for a minute. "Thanks Max, you're a lifesaver!"  
  
"No prob. Hey Kai, things okay with you?"  
  
"Could be better." Kai had managed to get out of the power battle with the wild dog bit. Every now and then Kai could feel the male trying to use his psychic power to cause him to pass out again. Kai was fighting with everything he had not to pass out. His friends (yes, after everything they went through, he considered them his friends) needed him. Not just as a leader, but for his support in their own battles, as much as he needed them for support. Dranzer was having an easier time than he was. The phoenix had managed to avoid all of the ice bit's attacks. "Dranzer! Flame Arrows!"  
  
The phoenix bit screeched as it rose into the air. A tirade of flaming projectiles assaulted the ice bit as Dranzer continued the attack. After a while, the ice bit managed to escape the attack. It growled at the phoenix with anger, before trying to attack Dranzer again.  
  
"What are you five doing?" growled Mr. Landstren, seeing that they were starting to lose. "You five are worthless. You are more powerful than them, and you're losing this battle!"  
  
"Why don't you shut up, old man? If you aren't going to take us on yourself than stay out of it," retorted Kai.  
  
"You little. . ." The man shook with indignity. Who did this boy think he was to be speaking like that to him? "You think you're going to beat me, think again. Remember that I still hold the ultimate card in this match. Right now, I have the berserker system only up to forty percent"  
  
"It's only at forty percent," Tyson gaped.  
  
"Oh yes. When they fought you the first time, it was at half of that. I see that forty percent isn't good enough to beat you. So how about we turn the system all the way up to one hundred percent. I thought I would never have to do this, but I see you aren't world champions for nothing." Before the Bladebreakers could do anything, the man cranked the knob all the way up. "Now! Destroy the Bladebreakers!"  
  
The Bladebreakers looked on as the five individuals begun screaming. Dropping their launchers, the five continued to scream uncontrollably. They grabbed their heads, trying to get a hold of their bearings. "Stop it, you're killing them!" shouted Tyson. "Turn it off!"  
  
"My Mystics, destroy the Bladebreakers, now! Use the full extend of your psychic abilities!" The screaming continued, but the Bladebreakers found that a giant wave of bluish energy swept over the dish and hit them. The last thing that the boys remembered was a tiny plea of help in the back of their minds, before passing out. In the process, each of the boys' blades stopped spinning; their bit beasts forced back into their blades. "Excellent."  
  
The only two doors in the room were opened and guards rushed in. Mr. Landstren turned to berserker system off. The Mystics slumped to the ground, barely conscious after that assault. Their bit beasts also went back into their blades, then stopped spinning all together. Mr. Landstren gestured to a guard to get the blades from the dish.  
  
"Take the Bladebreakers to a holding room, they are of no use to me anymore," Mr. Landstren ordered to a group of guards. "And get the girl."  
  
"Yes sir." One of the guards walked over and picked up Sakura, alarming the other members of the group.  
  
"Uncle! What do you plan to do with Sakura?" Tohru demanded.  
  
Mr. Landstren looked at the boy. "She's the catalyst for my plan. She was the only one of you that I really needed once I got what I wanted. You four are no use to me anymore. Guards, take them along with the Bladebreakers to one of the holding rooms."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was the first of his teammates to awake. He looked around for a second, noticing that this room bare of windows. The door was more than likely locked on the outside, which meant it would do no good to try to break it down. The room itself was a dark beige color and had a couch with two smaller chairs. Kai's eyes widened when he saw that the couch and the two chairs were occupied. The members of Mystic sat curled up into fetal positions as if in pain.  
  
Kai sat up, looking to find Max, Ray, and Tyson unconscious not too far from him. He crawled over to them, shaking each one until they were all awake. The boys sat up, shaking their heads. "Damn, what the hell happened?" Ray said.  
  
"We lost the battle," Kai said. "But look." He gestured to the couch and the two chairs. The boys' mouths gaped open to find the Mystics captured with them. One of them looked up at them when he noticed they were all awake. His green eyes were full of pain and betrayal.  
  
"He took Sakura. He said she was the catalyst for his plans. He told us that he didn't need us anymore," he replied to their unanswered questions.  
  
"Then we have to find some way to stop him! Aren't you worried about your teammate!" Max said. The male shook his head; his teammates didn't look at them, they continued to mope. The boys could feel their betrayal and hopelessness. "Why? Are you going to let him get away with this? A lot of people are going to die. People we love and care for! Are you going to sit there and let it happen!"  
  
"What else should we do?" the boy with the black hair spoke this time. He looked at the Bladebreakers with tearful eyes. "Why should we care anyway? It's your world, not ours."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai questioned.  
  
"The world never did anything good for us, except bring us to Mr. Landstren. Even if he wasn't sincere about it, he treated us like we were something other than freaks. I don't have any parents, so I was tossed from family to family all the time. They feared me because I can read others thoughts. I was ten before I had a stable place, with Sakura and Tohru and Katsy and Ash," Cody muttered. "The world tossed us out. It didn't want us."  
  
"My parents died when me and Sakura were four and five. Our 'dear' uncle raised us. You have no idea what it was like. Katsy's parents died when she was young and she never had anyone until she met us. Ash's parents gave him up when he was two and he had to go through his psychic abilities alone for a while until my uncle picked him up. If the world really cared about us, why would it send us to a man like my uncle who only used us as weapons? Tell me what reason we should help save such a world?" Tohru said haughtily.  
  
Kai snorted at them four. The Mystics looked at him, as he stood up. He crossed his arms and stared at them with contempt. "Do you think you're the only one that has suffered in this world?" Kai bit out. The remark brought out a flinch from the group. "You're not the only ones that have suffered because you think the world is unfair. I understand what it feels like to think that this world doesn't care about you. My grandfather made me feel that way so many times. But I couldn't do or say anything. But I finally made a stand against him and set myself free. Give up if you want, but there is someone who you care for that is suffering. Are you going to give up on her?"  
  
"Sakura. . ." Tohru could sense his sister's plea, as he was sure that the others could also.  
  
"Are you going to give up on her because you're afraid that to stand up on your own two feet and make a way for yourself out in the world. Have you realized that someone does care for you? You think you're alone, but you have each other. If you support one another, you can do anything." Kai turned to look at the other Bladebreakers with a smile. "My teammates taught me that I don't have to do everything alone anymore. That they will be behind me no matter what."  
  
"Yeah, and together, we can stand up against anything," Tyson grinned. "As long as you have your friends behind you, you can do anything. So, are you going to continue to sit there moping while Sakura's suffering? Or are you going to help us save her?"  
  
"We. . .we will help you," Tohru said. "We must save my sister, and save humanity, in order to make our own path in this world." He looked at his teammates who agreed with him. He looked at Kai gratefully. "Thank you. We're ready to help you now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah, another chapter finished. I can't believe I'm almost done! Woohoo!! I'm going to celebrate once this is over.  
  
Tala: And I'm sure that your reviewers won't kill you for this. After all, this is probably your longest chapter yet.  
  
Nakoruru: This is my longest chapter yet. It took freaking three hours to write. Usually I'm done in one and a half!  
  
Kai: Whatever. So you're almost done. Going to get back to Ai Yori Dango now?  
  
Nakoruru: In a few. I'm going to listen to some more Good Charlotte. (to readers) The story Kai is talking about is called Boys Rather Than Love. It is a Beyblade story, but its set with the boys being normal teens in this day and age going into their first year of high school. The story focuses on Kai, Tala, Bryan, Takao, Max, Rei, Micheal, Mariah (unfortunately), and me and two of my team members. Unfortunately, it won't be on fanfiction.net. At least for a while.  
  
Kai: Thank you for the commentary on it. Don't tell the readers about a story if you aren't going to post it! Baka!  
  
Nakoruru: Gomen nasai! (runs from the angry readers that heard about Boys Rather Than Love) You know the routine, everyone. Review and tell me what you think! 


	10. Intermezzo

Intermezzo  
  
Nakoruru (cheering): Woohoo! I made it to the final chapter at last! I am so happy!  
  
Kai (leaning against wall): Yes, after so tiresome months, this story finally ends. So everything boils down to this chapter eh?  
  
Nakoruru: Yep. So, let's go and get this starter.  
  
Kai: And what about the reviewers?  
  
Nakoruru (looking around): Most of my reviewers seemed to have died. . .again. Jeez, they're getting like my nii-chan. Thank you though Black Angel for your insight on the story. I'd like to say on the Mystics behalf that if I spent another 3 more pages on them having that Shinji complex, I would have probably left them. They. . .or at least one of them are necessary for the ending of this story, so I couldn't do it. Gomen it seems so short. I'm running out of on hand titles. Now on to the last chappie!  
  
Kai (rolling his eyes): You forgot the most important mention. Remember the marks.  
  
Nakoruru (slapping forehead): Oh yeah! Anything within "~ ~" marks are not spoken out loud, but mentally. Now on with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you're going to join our cause after all?" Tyson looked at the four individuals, who quietly nodded. "So where's your enthusiasm about rescuing her?" Tyson turned to Tohru and frowned. "You should show more fire about saving her, she is your sister after all, right?"  
  
"That is true Tyson, but you must also realize something," Tohru said.  
  
"Huh? What?" Tyson blinked blankly.  
  
"We are still trapped in this room. The doors have been fortified against breakage. The only way we're likely to get out of here, is if one of the guards lets us out," Tohru remarked.  
  
"Well, we'll make them open the door," Tyson said, going over to the door and banging on it. "Hey, you out there! I know you can hear me, let us out of here! We have important things we need to do, like save this world from your mad boss! Hey, do you want to die? Let us out of here so we can save the world! Hey, are you listening to me out there! Heellllloooooo!"  
  
"Tyson, that won't work. What makes you think they're going to just open the door for us?" Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "They are paid to do their job. And one of those things right now is to detain us from interfering."  
  
Tyson stopped banging on the door and looked at Kai with a deep frown. "Then how do you expect to get us out of here?"  
  
Kai turned to look at the Mystics. "Exactly what kind of abilities do you have?"  
  
"Well, Katsy can enhance any psychics abilities and give extra support to us. She has a touch of precognition. The ability to see things that happened in the past when she touches things. Sakura picks feelings from others, can speak with Tohru through mental thoughts, and can see the future in her dreams. Cody has the ability to read a person's thoughts and know exactly what they're thinking. I can make others feel any sort of emotion I want, and can make out any hidden object or action without seeing it. Tohru can speak with Sakura through thoughts also, and can move any object with his mind," Ash replied.  
  
"Then shouldn't he be able to push open that door?" Max inquired.  
  
"Good thinking Max," Kai said. "And while he's doing that, Katsy can give him extra support. Cody can find out what's happening through the guards' thoughts. And you, Ash, can see if you can keep them at a calm so we catch them off guard."  
  
"That sounds like a plan. Okay guys, let's get to work." Ash turned to look at his teammates. The three individuals nodded at their leader and went to work with their assigned tasks. Tohru stood in front of the door, his eyes focused on it solely. Katsy stood behind him holding out one hand with her eyes closed. Cody stood in place with his eyes closed, the same as Ash.  
  
"The guards have no clue what's going on. They are interested to find out what plans Mr. Landstren have. Some of them are uncertain about what he's doing. They hope it's all over soon so they can be relieved from duty," informed Cody "One of them heard it was suppose to be some sort of experiment with. . .with animals or something."  
  
"How's it coming with the door?" Kai questioned Tohru.  
  
"I've managed to bend the frame from around wall. Give me another two minutes and it'll break completely," Tohru said. "Think you can keep them from noticing long enough, Ash?"  
  
"No problem, they won't know what's happening," Ash remarked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Landstren looked up on the platform that his niece was strapped to. At the moment all of the bit beast capsules were being brought up to this floor. This was the top floor of the corporation. This place would be where he rose to becoming of godly status. He had waited so many years for this day. Since he had first laid eyes on his young niece, he had a strong feeling that she would help him attain his goals.  
  
Mr. Landstren walked up on the platform and touched his niece's head in a gesture of affection. "Sakura, the stage is almost set. It's time for you to wake up."  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered open, looking at her uncle. "What do you plan on doing with me?"  
  
"Ah, you, my dear little niece are to be a door way to the destruction of this world. Since the time you were very, very young, I have known that you would be the one. That's why I had to get rid of your parents." A malefic smile rose to his lips. Sakura's eyes widened at what he was saying. Mr. Landstren caught her expression and nodded. "Yes, Sakura. I caused your parents accident."  
  
"You monster!" cried the girl. "How could you?"  
  
"Now, now, now. There's no need to call me such names. After all, I was the one who raised you all these years to become my instrument of divine power. You see your parents would not have died if they had just handed you over without trouble. They knew how special you were to me, and they wanted to keep you from me. So what choice did I have in the matter? Your brother was an extra gift. I had no use for him at the moment until I found he too possessed psychic abilities." Mr. Landstren took out the remote for the berserker system and held it up. "No, it's time that you obeyed my commands."  
  
Mr. Landstren cranked the button up to ninety percent rather than one hundred percent and pressed the button. Sakura screamed as she was overloaded with energy. Her eyes turned a dark crimson color as the whole floored seemed to shake. The capsules that contained the bit beasts shattered one by one as Sakura called them to her aid. Mr. Landstren stepped down off the platform as the bit beast spirits circled around her one by one.  
  
"The time is at hand." The sky begun to turn a bright red as Sakura snapped the restraints from her hands and legs. The ground under them continued to shake, threatening to split in half.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Tyson held onto the banister as the group of teens headed up to the top floor of the corporation. They had managed to break out and catch the guards off guard. Once they had dispensed of them, they headed to where Tohru was sensing not only Sakura, but also the power of the bit beasts, and the berserker system. All of the Mystics fought off the effect of the system for Sakura's sake, as they continued up the long flights of stairs.  
  
"Don't stop, keep going!" shouted Kai.  
  
"How much farther up are we going?" Ray inquired to Tohru. The young man with red hair was breathing heavily as he continued to fight the berserker system's power. Ray wondered how long could they resist the effects of it.  
  
"Just another flight. . .we're almost. . ." Tohru shook his head, his eyes hazing some from the long mental struggle. After a minute, he came back to reality. "We're almost there."  
  
"Are you and the others going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. We've never fought it before. We've always given in to it before. I've never realized how strong a person my sister was to fight the effects of it," Tohru smiled. "I'm going to fight this for her sake." Ray smiled as they continued up the stairs.  
  
When they reached the top floor, their mouths gaped open at what they saw. Standing in the middle of the floor was Sakura. But that's not what had them gaping. Around her flew the bit beasts. Mr. Landstren stood not to far from where she stood surrounded by bit beasts. The Bladebreakers saw her raise her hands to the sky, which was darkening into a blood red color. Several bright lights shot from the sky, and surrounded her.  
  
"What's going on?" Tyson gaped. "Are she calling bit beasts to her? Is that possible?"  
  
"Actually, it's very possible, Bladebreaker." Mr. Landstren turned to look at them. "My hats off to you and escaping, with my Mystics no less. You boys truly are remarkable, but I'm afraid you're too late to save this world. Sakura's now calling all the bit beasts together in order to start about the destruction of this world."  
  
"What are you doing to her?" snapped Kai.  
  
"Nothing. This is her own hidden power she's using. I just kicked it into start for her. You see Sakura was born with one of the rarest abilities ever. She's able to channel the direct psychic or spiritual energy of anything and use it to her will. It doesn't matter what it is. That's what's stopped me from control her for so long. But my scientist made a serum that allows her to tap into the direct power of her ability. And because of her empathy she can channel greater strength from the bit beasts! It's time to begin Sakura. Your first job as my arch angel is to destroy the blade breakers!"  
  
Sakura said nothing as she turned her attention to the Bladebreakers and her teammates. Her dark red tinged eyes seemed to see nothing as she rose her hand to them. "Trygle. . .Windaria. . .Dranzer. . ."  
  
The three bit beasts she called flew inside her body. From her raised hand came a powerful wind and fire attack that the group and to dodge out the way of. The groups separate to not make themselves one big target. Tyson tried to attack her from the side, but a large gust of wind blew him back. Looking up, he found Dragoon going into her body. She turned her head to look at him. In front of him, an attack close to the phantom hurricane appeared.  
  
"Tyson get out of there!" shouted Max.  
  
"I don't think I can move!" yelled Tyson. Just as he was about to be swallowed by the attack, he felt himself being pushed out the way. Looking up, he found Kai. "Dude, just in time."  
  
"Watch it, seems she not only can absorb our bits but also mimic their attacks once she's absorbed them," Kai said as he dodged another attack headed for them. Tyson moved, but was caught in the leg by the attack. He yelped but saw it was only a nick. "I told you to watch out."  
  
"Yeah, I see that," moaned Tyson. "So how do we stop her?"  
  
"I have no idea," Kai shook his head. Then a thought hit him. He turned to where Tohru was saving Cody from a mimic attack of one of the other bit beasts. "Maybe he can stop her. Tohru!" The young man looked at Kai with a questioning look. "You're her brother, you should be able to reach her. You share a bond, right, use that!"  
  
"What if she doesn't respond?" Tohru looked at where his sister stood, every emotion seemingly stripped from her.  
  
"You have a much better chance than the rest of us at reaching her! You said you wanted to save her, now's your chance to!" Kai wondered if the male was going to do it.  
  
"I'll give it a try." Tohru looked down at Cody who looked at him with some fear. Tohru smiled, then turned his attention at his sister. He begun walking forward to her, trying to find a piece of her that was still his sister. ~Sakura, can you hear me? Wake up, Sakura.~  
  
"Do you think she will hear you, Tohru! She can hear nothing but the anger of the bit beasts that want revenge! She shall do as she's told by both them and me!" Mr. Landstren cranked up the system to ninety-two percent. "Now kill Tohru!"  
  
Sakura rose her hand to him, creating a barrage of flame arrows. Many of the attacks cut Tohru, but he continued to walk towards his sister. If he gave up now, he could never forgive himself for not only letting down everyone here, but the entire world, his sister and their parents. ~Sakura. . .you have to wake up, please. You can't let our uncle do this. You never wanted to do this, I could always tell. Come on wake up. We can leave and go far away and start over. You want that don't you?~  
  
"Will he be able to do it?" asked Max, as all attacks were directed towards Tohru. Ray held his breath. He could see how much pain the male was in, but he would not give up. The pain of losing his sister was worse than this all together. "Can he continue to go on like this?"  
  
"For his sister, he will," Ray murmured.  
  
Tohru reached his sister, drawing her into his arms. He fought back his screams as the power within her body begun tearing into him. He looked down at her. ~Sakura, I know you're scared. But I'm here now. I will protect you now, from everything. Let's go home to mother and father now.~  
  
~Toh. . .ru. . .I want to go. . .I wanna go home.~ Tohru felt her arms tighten around him. ~I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home.~  
  
"It's okay. We can go home now." The dark aura around Sakura faded as she looked up at her brother with tearful eyes. He stroked her hair. "We can go. . ."  
  
"Tohru!" She felt his body slump and goes limp. She slumped to the floor with her brother's bloody body in her arms. "Tohru! Tohru! Wake up Tohru! Wake up! Don't leave me! No. . .Tohru. . ." Sakura looked at her uncle with tearful eyes, then the Bladebreakers. "Leave here."  
  
"What? What do you plan on doing?" Kai questioned.  
  
She gave him a light smile, as she looked at him, then her teammates. They seemed to understand and nodded. "We are going to end this. My team and me. I understand what my dream means. This is our rebirth, the destruction of this company and its owner, so this may never happen again. Thank you for showing us what strength was. You must leave now. And don't worry, all the bit beasts shall return to their owners once this is done."  
  
"But. . ." started Max. The Mystics shook their heads.  
  
"We have to. Don't worry, the only regret we have is that we learned that we had someone to turn to all the time. Now go," Ash said. "This is the only way."  
  
The Bladebreakers were hesitant to leave, but a heavy tremor seemed to send them tumbling out the door. A wall of rubble collapsed in front of the door, making the Bladebreakers unable to get back in. The building around them begun to collapse, and though they didn't want to, the Bladebreakers were made to leave. From the outside, they watched as the building crumbled around them. The sky returned to normal, and many lights shot across the sky afterwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days were filled with reports of Landstren Corporation falling due to a massive earthquake. Its owner was inside at the time and was killed, along with its entire staff. The strange part of the report was five individuals leaving the site after the earthquake was over and many bright lights that streaked across the sky that night.  
  
Kenny ran into the room with a newspaper in his hand. A look of shock was across his face. The Bladebreakers looked at him with a questioning stare. "Guys, I think you should hear this one."  
  
"Not another article. Why can't they just leave it alone?" Tyson muttered. Since that night, he couldn't get his thoughts off what the Mystics had done. There had to have been an easy way to stop him, than killing themselves.  
  
"I think you should hear this one!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"What does it say Chief?" Ray said.  
  
"Well, here it goes. From the many pulled from the crumbled building, were Mr. Landstren, head of the Landstren Corporation, many guards, scientist, and other staff members. Sakura and Tohru Landstren as for the three other children seen usually accompanying Mr. Landstren on his trips seem to have not been in the corporation at the time of the building's collapse. They have not been found for comments on Mr. Landstren's death," Kenny said, then looked up at his friends.  
  
Each one of their mouths hung open. How was it possible that. . . Just then, there was a knock on the door, and a letter slipped under the door. Running over to the door, Tyson pulled it open but saw no one. Picking up the letter he opened it, bringing it back over to them.  
  
"What's it say, Tyson?"  
  
"It says. . .to the Bladebreakers. Thank you for everything you've done for us. It seems that your bit beasts saved us in the end. Our resurrection will not be wasted. We're going to start over and become better individuals and make a path for ourselves. Our paths will cross again some time in the future, that I have foreseen without the use of my powers. Then we can have a rematch, the right way. Your bit beasts also saved my brother thank them for me. Until we meet again, Bladebreakers. Sakura."  
  
The Bladebreakers looked at each other than smiled. They would have to train harder than ever now to be ready for them. They were sure that the Mystics would be a whole lot better once they saw them again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~* * *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (singing T.M Revolution)  
  
Kai: As you can see, she's happy for the ending of this one.  
  
Tyson: Is there going to be a sequel or something?  
  
Max: That rematch would be pretty awesome.  
  
Ray: Yeah.  
  
Nakoruru (stops singing): Okay, yeah. But thanks for everyone sticking with this one. Review and tell me how you like the ending! Now it's time for some Di Gi Charat music! (plays Happy! Smile! Hello!)  
  
The Bladebreakers (O_O;;)  
  
Nakoruru: Let's get down everyone!!!!! 


End file.
